Helping
by faith-silverfire
Summary: A little two-chapter SR fic (gotta love it!) set during OotP. Sirius is worried about Remus, and shows his fluffy side. Reviews, please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine!

A/N: A cute little window into the life of Sirius and Remus during OotP

**Helping**

A few weeks before Christmas, I walked in on Remus sitting on his bed, staring dully at the wall. There wouldn't have been anything wrong with that, but he had fresh scratches on his thin arms, again. I kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands.

"Moony, are you ok?"

It was only when I spoke that he looked at me, as if he'd only just realised that I was there. He tried to smile, but I could see that he was in all sorts of pain.

"I'll be alright."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known he wouldn't say anything. Moony likes to keep quiet, which is cute, but sometimes just worrying. I was worried now. It had been the full moon just last night.

"You did take the last Wolfsbane I gave you, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

I kissed his pale hands and sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders, pressing him close to me. I could feel him relax, and felt a surge of love so strong that it frightened me. I tried to make my voice casual.

"I'll tell Snape to make it a little stronger."

"Thanks, Sirius."

His voice was quiet, grateful. That's my Remus, always waiting for me to make the first move, never asking for anything himself, preferring to help others and forget his own troubles in that. Suddenly, he pulled away from me.

"Sirius, do you sometimes wish you had never met me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You spend so much time having to care about me. If you were given the chance, wouldn't you want to have more of your own life?"

I looked at him incredulously, disbelievingly. "Are you testing me or something? Why would I ever think that? How can you even think that I would think that?"

"Don't you?"

"No! Of course not!" My voice must have surprised him, because he didn't say anything else. I could feel my hearth thudding uncomfortably. Was Remus suggesting that he didn't want to be with me? But I didn't really believe that. When werewolves fall in love and mate, it's for life.

I think I will always be grateful that I met him, and that we somehow fell in love and stayed in love, despite everything that happened to us. It was about time somebody helped him and didn't make assumptions just because of what he is. I had always wanted to help him. He was right, it had become my life. But I loved my life.

"Will you lie down for me, baby? Lie down on your front."

"Why?" he asked, obeying anyway. I started unbuttoning his robes, kissing the back of neck when he tensed slightly.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you, Moony."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's ok. Just relax."

I let his robes slip off his shoulders, and gasped.

I couldn't help it. His back had more red scratches on it, a few deep enough to have drawn blood. I pulled out my wand and did my best to heal them, leaving only slightly red marks. I pressed a hand on his back tentatively.

"Does that hurt?"

"No. Sirius, what are you doing?"

I stroked his back gently. "Close your eyes."

I straddled Remus' hips, careful not to apply too much weight on him, and started kneading his back gently, grinning when I heard a faint moan beneath me. I worked up his back, across his shoulders, and then down, and then up again. I paused when he shifted a little.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it... feels nice..."

I smiled and carried on with my massage, only stopping when I was sure that Remus would be calm, and my thumbs had began to ache.

"Feel better?"

There was no answer from Remus. I smiled, brushing the sandy, slightly greying hair away from his closed eyes, and laid down too, facing him. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling like the luckiest man in the world, out of wizards and Muggles alike. _I love you so much_...

Thankful that some ancestor had been clever enough to put a permanent warming charm in the house for each winter (and a cooling charm for the summers), I leaned my forehead against his, and closed my eyes.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Remus' POV. What happens after they wake up? THIS is the reason it's rated R, people!

I woke up sometime in the late afternoon with Sirius sound asleep with his arms around me. I was refreshed after the massage and nap, although I felt a little ashamed. I hadn't meant to sound accusing when I asked him those questions, I just needed to know. Now I knew that it had been stupid, of course. We loved and needed each other, and that would never stop. Werewolves mate for life. We were made for each other, and we both knew it. I smiled.

"Sirius," I whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

His eyelids fluttered and opened, those mesmeric grey eyes fixing on my face. He looked disorientated for a second, and then stirred, lifting his arms from my body.

"Sorry." He stroked my hair almost absently, and my heartbeat quickened immediately. "Fell asleep."

Forcing myself to calm down, I said mock-seriously, "Before or after I did?"

Sirius laughed and I grinned at him. It was true, he had started dozing all over the place lately. He had constantly complained about not being more use to the Order, until Molly had finally cracked and given him the job of staying up to guard the house every other night.

Perhaps it was looking into his eyes for a second too long, our smiles fading, which made me do it. I leaned forward and caught his lips in mine. It was a few moments before he began to kiss me back, parting his lips so that our mouths opened together, his tongue slipping into my mouth. In, out, in, out, in a teasingly suggestive rhythm. We parted for air, both panting.

"Now?" Sirius was never one to beat around the bush.

"Now," I agreed, smiling at him. "Please."

Again, as always, it had been too long. Sirius had thought up the silly idea of us not making love in the week preceding the full moon, probably afraid that I would be tired, weaker, afterwards, and the wolf would be able to hurt me more easily. I'd protested, but if my Padfoot had ever given up a determined idea in his life, then Voldemort's a fluffy puppy.

We sat up, nervous. My robes were still undone from his massage, and he pulled them off me carefully. He took off his own shirt before throwing them both onto the floor. I undid the zipper of his jeans, and he tugged them off.

So, he still wasn't in the habit of wearing underwear.

Smirking at my expression, he gave me a light peck on the nose before hooking his thumbs over the waistband of my boxers and pulling them off in one long, experienced movement. He took my head in his hands and pulled me towards him, our kiss uncontrolled, full of pure love and lust. I pulled away briefly.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you. I want you."

And we were kissing again, and he was pushing me back onto the sheets, and our chests and thighs and so much else were rubbing together, hot and slick. He stroked my cheek tenderly.

"Tell me you trust me, Remus," he gasped.

He was desperate. I was desperate.

"With my life... Please..."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and buried himself deep inside me. My eyes pricked and I couldn't stop a gasp of pain escaping from my lungs. But the pain evaporated and the sweet, sweet pleasure came when Sirius began to move, expertly hitting _that_ spot inside me every time.

At the first thrust, his eyes had flown open as he moaned. They were dark with desire, and his expression turned me on no end. My hips rose to meet his and he pulled me towards him each time, deepening the thrusts until I could feel nothing except him, and what he was doing to me...

And then something was building up inside me as we moaned and gasped, moving together perfectly. I couldn't control it... I didn't want to control it...

"Baby, I'm gonna – "

"Sirius, I – "

White sparks flew before my eyes as I reached my climax, as amazing as ever. I clutched his arms, my fingers digging into them as he came too, rasping my name in a strangled voice.

A few seconds later he had collapsed on top of me, our hearts thudding hard together. I moved my palm up and down his chest, and he leaned his head against mine as we both grinned, out of breath.

"Just – just give me a couple of minutes and..."

I pulled his head down onto my chest and kissed his dark hair. "We can – spend a bit more time... next time..."

"Have some more fun, you mean?" He nuzzled his head against me idly. "Your wish is my command, of course."

We lay like that, just listening to the sound of each other breathing, and loving each other silently. After a while he looked up at me. I smiled, and kissed his forehead roughly.

"What would I do without you, Padfoot?"

"I think I should be the one saying that, love."

"Love you."

"I love me, too."

He chuckled as I swatted at his head, my eyes closed. Just over a fortnight until Christmas, our first Christmas together for fourteen years... I remembered James giving Sirius a dog bowl along with an absolutely huge box of sweets with the strangest temporary effects that had lasted him three months... I remembered Sirius holding a year-old Harry proudly... Myself, kissing Sirius under the mistletoe...

Without realising, I had been stroking Sirius' silky dark hair. Now, he let out a sound that was more a whimper than anything, pressing against me more tightly. I grinned, responding.

It was going to be a long evening, and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
